(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hand-held device comprising means for data exchange with a network, in particular for data exchange with the world wide web (internet), and a method for using the hand-held device.
(2) Related Art
There are hand-held devices with internet-surfing capabilities, e.g. mobile phones, Palm Pilot®. Internet-surfing capability is provided by so-called browser means stored as an executable code in the hand-held device's memory. The information is transmitted between internet servers and the hand-held device preferably by means of wireless or radio connections.
With the hand-held device a user is able to receive information from the internet twenty four hours a day at nearly any place. While surfing in the internet with the hand-held device, the user will visit different internet pages or locations which may be sources for information usable for multimedia home devices, e.g. system updates for a video recorder, audio/video data, etc. Therefore, the user who is surfing in the internet by means of the hand-held device, may desire to use that information later with the respective multimedia home device.